


So Pretty (Joshler)

by frnkieroo



Series: Joshler Oneshots [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I'm trash goodbye, M/M, One Shot, Short, skeleboyfriends, tylers still turnt from the anesthetic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieroo/pseuds/frnkieroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's still a bit loopy from the anesthesia for his oral surgery and makes the ride home quite entertaining for Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Pretty (Joshler)

"Josh... Josh."

"Yes, babe?"

"What's happening?"

Josh held back a small laugh, as this was the third time in the past ten minutes that the anesthetically-induced boy had asked this question. He looked at him quickly as he pulled to a stop sign. Tyler's eyes were half-closed, and his cheeks were starting to swell. "We're going home right now. You got your wisdom teeth pulled out, Tyler."

"Oh," Tyler simply said, his voice slightly muffled by the cotton in his cheeks. "Josh, where'd they put them?"

"Put what? Your teeth?"

"Yeah, they're mine. They're me, my..." Tyler started to sound upset until he blanked out.

Josh was trying his best to not laugh his ass off, rounding a street corner. "Don't worry, babyboy. They took them out because they were hurting you, remember? It hurt to eat, remember how bad that was?"

"Josh, I have to tell you something," Tyler was practically slurring now, changing the subject completely.

"You can tell me anything."

"I'm in love with you. I can't hold back my feelings... You're so pretty. So, so pretty." Tyler was looking at Josh with the dorkiest grin now, and fuck, Josh's heart could just burst right out of his chest.

"Well I'm glad of that, since we're dating and all," Josh grinned, letting one hand off of the wheel to rest on Tyler's thigh.

"You're so cute, you make flowers look like shit, and your hair is so soft..." Tyler rested his head on the window. "Oh my god. The trees are moving, Josh, are you seeing this?"

Josh simply 'mhm'ed in reply because he knew Tyler wouldn't believe anything other than the fact that the trees were moving right now, and not them in the car.

Tyler was sleepily singing Christmas carols by the time Josh pulled into the driveway. "Why hasn't Santa visited us yet, Josh?"

"It's May, Ty."

"Oh!"

Josh quickly unbuckled himself and walked around the car, opening the passenger side and unbuckling his half-conscious boyfriend. Tyler started to make tired grabby hands. "Carry me. Like a bride. I don't have a dress though, I'm sorry."

Josh let out a laugh this time. "It's okay, baby." Josh carried Tyler in, smiling as Tyler went on about how strong he is, and opened the door to their bedroom, walking in and helping Tyler into the bed. "Do you need anything?" Josh asked, pulling the covers over him.

"Mm... a kiss. And, and a kiss," Tyler mumbled, his eyes now fully closed.

"You said kiss twice."

"Means I want two. Math, Josh."

"Right," Josh smiled, kissing him once and backing away for a moment, taking in the moment before leaning in for the promised second kiss. "I love you."

"Love you s'much," Tyler sighed, pressing his head farther into the pillow. Josh went to the other side of the bed, crawling in and letting Tyler immediately latch to his side. Josh didn't sleep, but played with Tyler's hair and listened to his deep, calm breaths and if it were his own lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am and I felt the need to post smth, hope it was okay lmao  
> (Ps if you're reading this ily)  
> 


End file.
